


Philip Hamilton Watches Candle Cove

by anishahello



Category: Candle Cove, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Other, Scary, channel zero is fucking legit, i watched channel zero while writing this, this is fucking spook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anishahello/pseuds/anishahello
Summary: Staying over his grandfather's home, Philip notices at midnight that his grandfather's old TV can turn itself on.





	Philip Hamilton Watches Candle Cove

((yes another candle cove thing from me LET ME LIVE)) ((modern!AU btw and Philip is nine here))

 

Usually, when Philip heard a strange noise in his grandfather’s house, Eliza would quickly assure him that it was simply the wind. It gave Philip a sense of security that he wasn’t the only one who heard the noise. That was true until April 10th, when his father stayed at home while his aunt Angelica and his mom were staying with him at his grandfather’s house. Midnight Philip Grandfather’s mansion gets unusually dark at night, like, darker than my house.

My mom says it’s because my dad likes to keep lights on when he shouldn’t, but I don’t think that’s the case. Plus, mom thinks that it’s normal that grandfather’s house makes strange noises at night, but I also don’t believe it. Slowly, I get out of the huge black and blue bed that grandfather usually gives me when I stay the night. I hesitate to step onto the dark wood floors, since my feet get really cold, but since I really wanna know something, I go anyway.

Suddenly, the screeching noise that sounded like it was coming from the creepy huge window was gone. Before I could go back to sleep though, grandpa’s old television came on. Quickly, I hurry to turn it off since the static was loud and I didn’t want to get into trouble, until a picture showed up. Suddenly, the room didn’t feel so dark anymore, so I decide to close my door and try to fall asleep to the TV like adults do.

Bringing blankets and a pillow, I make my way to the other side of the room and made myself a bed, already humming to the theme song to this show. I laugh at every time Percy is scared, and enjoy Laughingstock, because who doesn’t like a talking pirate ship!

 

I was annoyed when the camera would sometimes go o static, but it didn’t do that often. Though, when it did go to static, I seriously thought there was a face of a skeleton who didn’t look so nice. That’s when they got to somewhere called ‘Bravery Cave’ was when I wanted to stop watching, but something in me said I couldn’t. “YOU HAVE TO GO INSIDE.”

I felt very uncomfortable, is the show talking to me?

Where am I supposed to go, and why can’t I stop watching?

_I don’t want to be brave Laughingstock, I don’t want to go inside._

_I, Percy,_ no, that’s not my name!

I am a proud Hamilton, why did I forget that?

How could I have forgotten that?

In my brief moment of forgetting, I tuned out the show, but when I began watching again, I screamed.

It was a horrid skeleton, with the horrible voice.

_He’s going to grind my skin._

HE’S GOING TO GRIND MY SKIN, I WANT MY MOMMY!!!

**I DON’T WANT TO DI-**

_You’re still reading?_

_Well, can’t you see it?_

_The cave, silly._

_The cave that holds the key to your happiness, Philip is already inside._

_Don’t you want to come inside and play with Philip?_

_No?_

_Why, I’ll hold your hand!_

_You have to go INSIDE._

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously did watch Channel Zero while writing this and it made my gay ass paranoid. Why am I like this


End file.
